


Floch Piss Fic

by BlakeYousoro



Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergent, Floch is hot, Omakyusai, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, leather outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Floch needs to piss on the journey back to Paradis.(AU where Gabi & Falco never made it onto the airship so everyone is fine)
Series: Attack on Titan Piss Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Floch Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a tweet about Floch wetting the bed and it went all down hill from there.
> 
> I’m not sorry for this one.
> 
> This was supposed to me less than 500 words but it got out of hand oops

Oh- God. This was it- he finally couldn’t hold it anymore.

Floch knew he should of gone to the bathroom before they set out on this stupid mission - but he’d been too caught up in the excitement of it all to even consider it!

And now? It had been HOURS since he’d last emptied his now aching bladder, and it would be a couple more hours before he finally would be able to.

The airship they were currently on had no bathroom, and he wasn’t about to open the door and piss off of the side of it like some animal. He was better than that - and plus, there were so many people! He didn’t want anyone to see.

So instead, he just sat on one of the benches, shifting uncomfortably in his uniform.

That was another thing stopping him from just pissing off of the side- this damn uniform was so hard to get off, that he’d practically have to take off the entire thing just to get his cock out.

He could already tell this wasn’t going to end well.

He tried to focus his thoughts on something other than the pain in his bladder, but he couldn’t. Everyone was talking over each other, and it all sounded so muffled, each voice blending together. The fact he couldn’t concentrate on what anyone was saying just made it easier to focus on his bladder, which was just getting more and more strained by the moment.

He gave a soft gasp, a slight spurt managing to escape and hit the fabric of his underwear; though it wasn’t enough to be uncomfortable (yet) and he was thankful these new uniforms were black; the spot would never be noticeable, even if it managed to grow.

Upon realising this fact, a lightbulb went off in the gingers mind. Nobody will see... no matter how big it gets...

He stood up, slowly; glancing behind, and luckily, there was no noticeable evidence left behind. After all, it had only been a little trickle. 

Almost effortlessly, he slipped through the commotion of celebrating scouts, and towards the back of the air ship. 

There was a little room off to the side, mostly where they kept their supplies, though it was practically empty now after their mission, as well as a couple of basic equipment they may have found useful.

Floch opened the door, carefully, before slipping in, and closing it after him; a hand reaching up to pull on the little cord that turned on the light.

The bulb flickered, and the room (more like a cupboard, if he was honest) lit up, and he gave a gentle sigh. 

It would take too much time to take off his entire suit with how many straps there were on it and, like he thought before, nobody would notice the wet patch, nor the smell considering how filthy everyone was already.

His back rested against the door, and he let out another sigh, body visibly relaxing as he emptied his bladder. The little wet patch in his underwear soon grew at a rapid pace, and he let out a slight groan of relief, head tilting back a bit; hazel eyes fixating on the ceiling. 

As his bladder continued to empty, Floch failed to realise something; none of it was actually getting out of his suit, due to it being leather, and instead it just ran down his legs and pooled at his feet, some getting into his boots. 

Too caught up in his own relief to notice. Soft little pants leaving his lips. God. There was so much to empty! He feel like he hadn’t pissed in days - though he knew he had. The sound of his soft groans and pants filled the room, along with the soft sound of his stream hitting the leather of his pants.

However, as the stream went on, it began to die down, and so did his relief; no longer panting like a dog, he quickly became aware that his trousers were now soaked only on the inside, as well as his boots.

A gentle, childish whine left his throat upon realisation, though he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to empty himself. It felt too good to stop now, and he’d already come this far. 

His cheeks had gone a bright shade of red, realising this may be a little harder to hide than he initially thought. He contemplated staying in the small cupboard until they got back to Paradis; but that would be hours away, and he didn’t want to just stand in a confined space in a pool of his own piss.

As the stream came to a stop, he sighed; frustrated and embarrassed with the situation.

Hazel hues glanced to the floor, noticing the rather large puddle. He frowned, eyes flickering up to the cupboard; and he grabbed a rag from the shelf, dropping it to the floor, and stamping on it, rubbing it in with his foot.

His boots made a slight squishing sound, and he sighed once more. Great.

Once the puddle was relatively cleaned up, he kicked the rag to the side, sending it under a shelf. That could be dealt with later.

Turning on his heal, he turned off the light, and exited the cupboard. Navigating through the still loud crowd of scouts, he returned back to where he was sitting.

A soft sigh left his lips, and he leant back, closing his eyes. Hopefully, he could sleep through the journey without raising any suspicion. 

Little did he know, through, a slight little dribble trail of piss had followed him all the way back to his seat. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this all in one sitting so I’m proud 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more!


End file.
